dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Crool (3.5e Race)
See also: Crool (3.5e Monster) & Crool (3.5e Race) =Half-Crool= humans and crool.]] Personality Half-crool who take after their crool parent often have powerful personalities and short tempers, whereas half-crool who take after their human parent tend to have quick wits and a friendly nature. There have been many half-crool in the past to mix and match these personality traits, some having a friendly nature and a short temper, others have a quick wit and powerful personality. But no matter what their personality is, they will always retain a certain, almost wolfish quality about them. Physical Description Half-crool tend to inherit a smooth blend of the physical traits of their parents. They are slightly taller than humans and slightly broader too, thanks to their heavy bones. They also have slightly better posture than their crool parents. They have olive colored or faded, teal pigmentation, thin, fast-growing hair, sharp teeth, prominent jaws, and eyes that appear black. Relations Opinions about half-crool tend to change from place to place, altering itself based around local events and happenings. In a human town or city, half-crool may be veiwed as little more than the children of animals, whereas, in a crool tribe, half-crool may be veiwed as snotty or superior by the other members of the tribe. Things could also be drastically different, perhaps a human village has it's own district that is devoted entirely to half-crool, or maybe a crool tribe is actually being led by a half-crool. Simply put, half-crool do not have set relations in any paticular situation. Alignment In the sense of alignment, half-crool mostly take after their human parent, following whatever path they are raised to believe. Truly, half-crool are not inclined to take any paticular alignment based on racial minsets. Though their are mostly tend to take the alignment that the parent they grew up around has. Lands While half-crool can be found anywhere in the world, from the tropics to the artic, they tend to be concentrated around frigid areas, where crool can are most commonly found. Also, half-crool seem to enjoy the cold more than most other kinds of race, enjoying to travel during the winter instead of during the spring or summer, and settling down in snowy areas when and if they ever do settle down. Religion The religion a half-crool follows depends greatly on the way that paticular half-crool was raised. Half-crool who remain near the tribes of their crool parent may follow an animism with an instinctual fevor. At the same time, a half-crool who was raised by their human parent could follow any kind of deity or religion. Language Half-crool who take after their crool parent when it comes to speaking are very guarded and wary beings, usually taking a long time to open up to someone whom they don't know. At the same time, half-crool who take after their human parent when it comes to speaking are friendly beings and avid speakers, often enjoying a new face when they see it. All half-crool speak common and goblin. Names If a half-crool is raised amongst the crool side of their family, then they are more than likely going to have strong and clean names. Though, if a half-crool is raised amongst the human side of their family, then they will tend to have rather human names. Racial Traits * , , . * ( ) * * A half-crool's base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Half-crool can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Crool Blood: For all effects related to race, a half-crool is considered a crool. * Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin. * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Orc, Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race